doraemon_indiafandomcom-20200214-history
Doraemon
Doraemon, the titular character, is the main protagonist of the series. He is a cat-like robot created by the Matsushiba robot company, and is sent back in time by Sewashi to aid Nobita. He possesses a fourth-dimensional pocket from which he can acquire various kinds of futuristic tools, gadgets, and playthings from a future department store. He also has the tendency to panic during emergencies, characterized by him frantically trying to pull out a very much-needed tool from his pocket, only to produce a huge assortment of unrelated household items. Still, Doraemon is very friendly and intelligent, not to mention long-suffering because of Nobita's antics. Doraemon's physical appearance changed as the manga progressed. At first, he was predominantly blue, with a blue tail, a white stomach, and flesh-coloured hands and feet. He also stooped, and had a body much larger than his head. In later issues, he sported a smaller body, white hands and feet, and a red tail--the appearance most identify him with today. Personality Doraemon is kind and is always helping others (mostly Nobita). It is shown that in some cases Doraemon acts really selfish, like when Nobita and Doraemon decide on who will get the expensive Ice cream. Doraemon gives gadgets to Nobita mostly for helping him in homework or against Gian and Suneo. Despite this, Doraemon shows lot of intelligence and common sense.Whenever he hangs out with his friend Mii-Chan,he calls it important and busy work as excuses not to do work when Nobita or his mother ask him to do work when he will be going out with Mii. Doraemon's favourite food is dorayaki '' (known as "fudgy pudgy pie" in the English version of the manga). Like Nobita, he falls in love with cats and in episodes he is usually hanging out with different cats, even though Mii Chan is his current girlfriend. Despite all of this, Doraemon cares deeply for his friends and helps them whenever he can. In "The Doraemons" story arc (and the ''2112: The Birth of Doraemon short film), it is revealed that Doraemon's original paint color was yellow. After getting his ears gnawed off by a robot mouse, he slipped into depression on top of a tower, where he drank a potion labeled "sadness". As he wept, the yellow color washed off and his voice changed due to the potion. As a result, he developed a morbid fear of mice despite being a robotic cat, because he was suffering musophobia. People sometimes mistake him for a Racoon which he hates to be called. Name origin The name "Doraemon" can be translated roughly to "stray." Unusually, the name "Doraemon" (ドラえもん) is written in a mixture of two Japanese scripts: Katakana (ドラ) and Hiragana (えもん). "Dora" derives from "dora neko" (brazen or stray cat, どら猫), and is a corruption of nora (stray). "Emon" 衛門、右衛門 is a component of male given names like Goemon, though no longer as popular as in the past. "Dora" is not derived from dora 銅鑼, meaning gong, but due to the homophony, the series puns on this, with Doraemon loving dorayaki. Pre-Series Doraemon is sent back in time by a young boy named Sewashi Nobi to improve the circumstances of his grandfather, Nobita, so that his descendants may enjoy a better future. In the original timeline, Nobita experienced nothing but misery and misfortune manifested in the form of poor grades and bullying throughout his life. This culminates in the burning down of a future business he sets up which leaves his family line beset with financial problems. In order to alter history and better the Nobi family's fortunes, Sewashi initially wanted to send a super-robot to protect Nobita, but with his meager allowance he could only afford an imperfectly-made factory-rejected toy: an anthropomorphic robot cat called Doraemon. Doraemon has a pocket from which he produces gadgets, medicines, and tools from the future. The pocket is called yojigen-pocket (literally "fourth-dimensional pocket"). Some of the gadgets (dōgu) are based on real Japanese household devices with fanciful twists, but most are completely science fiction (although some may be based on folklore or religious stories). Thousands of dōgu have been featured in Doraemon." The number of gadgets has been approximated at 4,500. It is this constant variety which makes Doraemon popular both among children and among adults. In the series, the availability of dōgu sometimes depends on the money Doraemon has available, and he often says some dōgu are expensive in the future. The more famous ones include the "bamboo-copter" (which is very similar to the one that appears on the older series of Beany and Cecil), a small head accessory that allows flight; the "Anywhere Door," a door that opens up to any place the user wishes; and the "Time Machine." Some of the recurring dōgu also appear in Fujiko F. Fujio's other works, including 21-emon, Kaibutsu-kun, Kiteretsu Daihyakka, Mikio to Mikio, and Pāman. Although he can hear perfectly well, Doraemon has no ears: his robotic ears were eaten by some robotic mice, giving him a series-long phobia of the creatures. The only main female character is Shizuka Minamoto, who serves as a friendly and romantic interest for Nobita. Shizuka is intelligent and is Nobita's best and closest friend, and loves him second most (after her parents). Nobita's main enemies are Takeshi (nicknamed "Gian," from the English word giant), a consummate bully; and Suneo, who is cunning and arrogant. There are many recurring supporting characters, including Dekisugi, the student who always gets the best grades in Nobita's class; Nobita's parents; Gian's mother; Gian's sister Jaico; Gian's school teacher; Gian's descendants (from the future); Mii chan (Doraemon's cat girlfriend); and Doraemon's sister Dorami. The stories are formulaic, usually focusing on the everyday struggles of the fifth grader Nobita, the protagonist of the story. In a typical chapter, Nobita comes home crying about a problem he faces in school or in the local neighborhood. After hearing him out, Doraemon often advises him, but that's never enough for Nobita, who consistently looks for the "quick, easy" way out (which offers insight to the viewers as to why Nobita's life turned out the way it did). Finally, after Nobita's pleading and/or goading, Doraemon produces a futuristic gadget out of his pocket to help Nobita fix his problem, enact revenge, or flaunt to his friends, especially Shizuka. Unfortunately, when he has the gadget, Nobita usually gets into deeper trouble than before, despite Doraemon's best intentions and warnings. Sometimes Nobita's friends (usually Suneo or Gian) steal Doraemon's gadgets and end up misusing them. By the end of the story, the characters who do wrong are usually grounded. Movies |-|Doraemon: Nobita's Dinosaur= |-|Doraemon: Nobita and the steel troops= |-|Doraemon: Nobita's great adventure in the south seas= |-|Doraemon: Nobita's dorabian nights= Relationships ''Main article: Doraemon/Relationships '' Gallery ''Main article: Doraemon/Gallery '' Trivia *Doraemon was once bitten by a rat, causing him to lose his ears. He has been afraid of them ever since. Nobita often uses rats to take gadgets from Doraemon. *Doraemon, Shizuka and Gian all have a poor music skill. *He has had over 40 video games to his name. *In 2002, the anime character was acclaimed as an Asian Hero in a special feature survey conducted by Time Asia magazine. *Doraemon used to be yellow. *He is not good at befriending cats. *One can turn of Doraemon by pulling his tail. Category:Doraemon Category:Nobita Category:Shizuka Category:Suneo Category:Gian (Takeshi) Category:Sewashi